<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your hands (give me comfort) by cherrybomb_marichat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812057">your hands (give me comfort)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat'>cherrybomb_marichat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>variety is the essence of life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 30: Hand Holding, F/F, Fluff, Rarepair Month 2021, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami thinks about her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>variety is the essence of life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your hands (give me comfort)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to AutumnIvory for being my beta! Also, this is shorter than the others barely under 400 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing was overrated, Kagami concluded as she was holding her girlfriend’s hand. Holding Marinette’s hand was soft and warm and it felt like home. Holding her hand was a silent affirmation of love. Kissing, well, that was just mushing your face with someone else and mixing your saliva together. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette and Kagami had just finished their sweet-hearts ice cream and were taking a walk around Paris. Well, they were wearing some ridiculous get-ups so they wouldn’t get recognized by the public since Kagami had snuck out of the house for their date (again).</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had brought so much to her life. Through her she had learned how to have fun and let loose. She was discovering the beautiful world of pastries and had also learned more about herself. She had learned how it felt to be loved. It was more than she could have ever asked for.</p><p> </p><p>Now she understood why Adrien would gush about her all the time. She was truly amazing, but there was one thing wrong that Adrien had said about the bluenette. She was Ladybug, every day, not every day Ladybug. But that wasn’t important. What mattered was that Marinette trusted her in and outside of the mask.</p><p> </p><p>Dating Marinette taught her about sympathy, putting others before herself. Every time she saw something that reminded her of Marinette, she took a picture and sent it to her. Seeing Marinette happy made her happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagami? Is everything alright? You’ve been quiet lately.” Marinette observed the girl. “If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?” Ah, another trait that Kagami admired. Marinette always put others before herself. Well, truth be told, sometimes it was a negative trait, for example, her staying up all night to make sure the kwami’s needs were fulfilled, but it was an endearing one.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Marinette. I’m simply thinking about our relationship and how happy I am with you.” Kagami said with a soft smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m happy with you too Kagami.” Marinette squeezed her hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>The two smiled at each other, but their moment was ruined as they heard the paparazzi call Kagami’s name. They looked at each other knowing what to do and began to run. Unbeknownst to the paparazzi, not long after Ladybug and Ryuko were jumping across the rooftops laughing, all the while holding hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>